random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 3
''Sonic Adventure 3 ''(起こることを行かない Hory Sheetu It Actooey Appened) is a brand new multiplatform game in the more-than-dead Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. This game is served as a reboot to the series, because everyone stopped giving a care about Sonic after a'' plethora'' of bad games from 2006-2010, because when SEGA started making half-decent games in the franchise once more, no fans were left to care. In this game, Sonic has a redesign, and multiple third party characters are introduced such as Bad Box Art Megaman and Pit from the Megaman and Kid Icarus franchises. This game also brings back better characters from the series who were dropped or who died, such as Big the Cat and E-102 Gamma. Story Megaman In the year 20XX, Megaman has grown old or some crap like that and needs a job. He finds a flyer that has a listing for a job opening as an intern for a fat scientist. This flyer was put up by the great hero, Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik. It is revealed that the past games in the Sonic the Hedgederp franchise were all a lie from Sonic's point of view. Sonic is actually a criminal while Eggman is a hero who was trying to kill him. After fliing out the flyer, Megaman gets the job, and does various missions to take out Sonic's crappy friends. Big the Cat Big the Cat is fishing peacefully with his friend, Froggy. Froggy gets kidnapped by a r@pist, so Big must go on an epic journey to find him. Along the way, Big makes many friends and teams up with various people, Such as Phantom R (from Rhythm Thief), Phantom R (the person who made this crappy article), Stone Cold E.T., and Gabe Newell. Big's gameplay is an expansive and epicly designed fishing engine with various DLC. Pit One day, Pit is watching random crap from Sky World with Palutena and he sees a horrible increase of Sonic recolors. He is sent out on a mission by Palutena to destroy each and every last one. Ironically, Dark Pit, though being a generic recolor himself, joins Pit on this mission to kill unoriginality. Eggman Eggman is sick and tired of Sonic's worthless existence so he figures he must kill him once and for all, with the help of Sanic. Spoiler alert, Sonic finally dies in the end. Sanic Sanic is one day going fast after stepping it up, and he notices some advertisement for a crappy game on a GameStop window via a poster. Sanic gets outraged about this, as the game being advertised is a Sonic the Hedgehog one. For years, Sonic games have been ripping off Sanic games in the crappiest ways possible, yet people somehow favored Sonic over Sanic. Sanic teams up with Eggman to defeat Sonic once and for all. Gamma Gamma gets revived and blows stuff up. Final Story After Megaman gets back up on his feet, Big saves Froggy, Pit murders all the recolors, Sanic & Eggman kill Sonic, and Gamma blows stuff up, Sonic the Hedgehog returns from h3ii in his Super Ulta Mega Generic Prefix form and decides to destory Earth. All of the characters go into their Super Saiyan forms and murder Sonic once and for all. Gameplay Megaman Megaman's gameplay is based off of classic Megaman gameplay. Rather than fighting Robot Masters, Megaman is on a mission to kill one of Sonic's crappy friends each mission. He has eight levels, the boss of each one is: *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Shadow *Rouge *Blaze *Silver Big the Cat Big the Cat's gameplay is inspired by his Sonic Adventure gameplay, but with many additions. For starters, his rod is now upgradeable with weapons, explosives, and stat upgrades. The rod can even be customized with various looks. Big has much DLC. Pit Pit's gameplay is copied over from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Each of his levels involve a flying section and ground section. In each level, a recolor is a boss. The following Sonic recolors are bosses: *Sonichu *Digit the Hedgehog *Blood the Cat *Daniel the Cat *Lectro the Hedgehog *Recolor the Hedgehog *Recolor the Echidna *Whatever the Heck This Is *Pretty Much Everything on Deviantart Eggman All of Eggman's levels involve rolling physhics. As Eggman rolls around at the speed of sound, he picks up food objects, which make him fatter, causing him to be able to break through stronger objects and giving him more weight to roll around faster. If he eats healthy food, he slows down and gets skinnier. However, eating too much unhealthy food results in a heart attack. He has a few DLC texture packs, including Gabe Newell and Chris Chan. Sanic Sanic's gameplay involves stepping it up and going fast. Gamma Gamma's gameplay is a clone of Call of Duty, except it doesn't suck and isn't an overrated pile of crud. Reception "11/10, we didn't even get bribed by SEGA for this review!" -IGN "Best game in the series since Sonic 06!" -Sonic fan wanted for crimes against humanity. Category:Sonic Category:Sanic Category:Robotnik Category:Sonic Adventure 3 Category:Big The Cat Category:Pit Category:Kid Icarus Category:Mega Man Category:Xbox 360 Category:Video Games